Pressure gauges enjoy very extensive commercial and industrial use and are consequently regarded as high production items. Because of their wide use, gauges are available from a plurality of manufacturers and sold in very price conscious competition. Each manufacturer instinctively strives to reduce product costs by improvements, however marginal, which reduce labor and/or materials that can contribute to cost savings in the end product.
A common installation for such gauges includes a form of concealed mounting on a panel board of sorts by which only the dial area of the gauge is generally visible from the frontside of the panel while the remainder of the gauge is substantially hidden from view. Placement of the gauge for mounting includes backing the gauge body through an aperture in the panel of diameter sufficient to pass the back case but not the larger head containing the dial face and crystal. Backing therefore continues until the crystal head is essentially backed flush against the panel face with only the gauge dial remaining visible.
The mounting structure per se for securing this relationship comprises an add-on feature, the cost of which is likewise a factor affecting cost of the end product. Typically, concealed prior art panel mountings of the mentioned type have required the use of studs or the like extending laterally from the back face of the gauge casing for receiving J or U-type clamps. The clamps are then secured into position by means of nuts threaded onto the studs via use of a wrench, pliers, etc. until the gauge is firmly supported in position. Another known mounting structure consists of a plurality of radial brackets extending from a back shoulder of the gauge head to the rear of the panel wall. The brackets usually include an offset enabling them to stand away from the shoulder and are secured by screwed takeup drawing the gauge head against the front face of the panel. In still another mounting structure, it is known to employ an annular ring surrounding the gauge case and secured thereto as by use of wedges or the like. Screws or bolts are then inserted through the ring for drawing and securing the gauge into position.
Generally common to these various prior art constructions for concealed panel mounting such gauges is the relatively complex combination of structural components and the need for tools to effect installation resulting in greater labor time spent per unit installation than would otherwise appear necessary. Despite recognition of the foregoing, a more cost effective time saving construction has heretofore been unknown.